quentin_tarantinofandomcom-20200216-history
Omar Ulmer
Omar Ulmer was a Jewish-American soldier, who was selected by Lt. Aldo Raine as part of The Basterds. Biography Omar Ulmer was born in the United States. Story Chapter Two - INGLOURIOUS BASTERDS Omar is seen together with the other Basterds, when Aldo Raine briefs them about their mission. He is later seen with the others watching Donny beating Rachtman to death with his baseball bat and cheering. Chapter Four - OPERATION KINO Omar is seen along with Aldo, Donny and another Basterd at the vet clinic in Nadine, where Aldo interrogates Bridget von Hammersmark about the incident where two of the Basterds and Hicox were killed. After Bridget decides to go with Aldo's plan of posing as Italian actors, Aldo nominates himself as the lead, as he speaks the most Italian, Donny - second and Omar - third. Omar, surprised, tells Aldo that he doesn't speak Italian, to which the Lieutenant tells him that's why he's third and that he should keep his mouth shut. He also tells him that he should start practicing. It's assumed that he began to learn a few words from either the two or Bridget. Chapter Five - REVENGE OF THE GIANT FACE Omar is seen with Donny, Aldo and Bridget at the Stolz der Nation premiere, posing as Bridget's escort. Hans Landa sees them and comes to meet them. Omar and the other hopelessly watch Landa laughing like a maniac after he hears Bridget's pathetic excuse for her injured leg. She presents Omar as Dominick Decocco, Antonio Margheriti's camera assistant (Antonio Margheriti being Donny). When Landa asks Omar to spell his name, he does so, with a very clear Italian accent, unlike the American-Italian accent of his fellow Basterds, which impresses even Landa. Landa then sends Omar and Donny to their places, 0023 and 0024. The two Basterds go into the cinema room, where they see Joseph Goebbels and Francesca Mondino in their opera box, and Emil Jannings, Hermann Göring and Martin Bormann in the other opera box. When they reach their places, they see that it's in the middle of the seats, between several Generals. As they wait for the bombs from their legs to go off, Hans Landa tells the Basterds about his plan. Donny, however, leaves his place to see if Hitler has arrived. He returns and calls Omar to come with him. In a bathroom near the lounge entrance, he tells Omar that after he kills that guard that he has 30 feet to get the other guard. He asks Omar if he can do it, to which he replies he has to. As Donny begins to disguise himself as a waiter, Omar picks a champagne glass placed in a garbage bin under some crumpled papers. He and Donny put their glove pistols on their palms and load them. Omar fills the champagne glass with water and gives it to Donny. After Donny kills one of the guards, Omar, who watched, sprints and kills the other guard with his glove gun. After a few moments (probably scalping the two dead guards), they burst in the opera box, just as the cinema catches fire, shooting Hitler and Goebbels with the MP40s taken from the two guards. Omar shoots Francesca dead with a hail of bullets. He and Donny then spray the panicked crowd with bullets, to stop them from escaping (not knowing that the doors were locked). Omar is killed along with Donny when the bombs go off, along with everybody from the cinema. Personality Omar Ulmer is a Jewish-American soldier that joined the Basterds, to kill Nazis in revenge for them killing his people. He is quite skilled, as seen by the fact that he's the only Basterd that managed to imitate the Italian accent very well, impressing even Landa. He is also a fast runner, as shown when Donny killed the guard, Omar sprinted at least 5 meters in less than a second. Trivia In the bathroom, Donny tells Omar that he has "30 feet meters to get to the that guard", however the distance Omar is seen sprinting from the bathroom to the opera box door is about half that (about 5 meters). When Omar and Donny kill Hitler and Goebbels, Jannings, Göring and Bormann are also seen getting shot. It's possible that they were shot accidentally, as they were in the Basterd's line of fire. Behind the scenes Omar Ulmer was played by Omar Doom. The surname of Omar Ulmer is a reference to German Expressionist filmmaker Edgar G. Ulmer. Eli Roth and Omar Doom were nearly incinerated filming the fire sequence in the theater. During tests the flame temperatures reached 400 degrees Celsius, but during the take the set burned out of control and the temperature reached 1,200 degrees Celsius (2,000 degrees Fahrenheit). While Quentin Tarantino was seated on a crane operating the camera in a fireproof suit, neither of them wanted to back down. They instead soldiered through until they got the shot. Fire marshalls said that another 15 seconds of filming and the steel structure would have collapsed, incinerating the actors. Roth and Doom were treated for minor burns on their hands, face and neck.Category:Characters Category:Inglourious Basterds characters Category:Basterds Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters